Fraggle Rock (season 6)
Fraggle Rock season 6 takes place where Fraggle Rock season 5 had left off. Season 6 episodes *Episode 601: Mokey's Birthday Party (January 8, 2016) *Episode 602: Gobo's Scavenger Hunt Party (January 9, 2016) *Episode 603: Wembley's Pet Rock Collection (February 12, 2016) *Episode 604: Musical Pillow Fight (February 13, 2016) *Episode 605: The Best Joke and Prank (March 11, 2016) *Episode 606: Boober Goes Missing (March 12, 2016) *Episode 607: Red Goes Invisible (April 15, 2016) *Episode 608: The Gorg Who Went All Hyper and Crazy (April 16, 2016) *Episode 609:The Ultimate Go-Kart Race (May 13, 2016) *Episode 610: The Fraggle Who Stayed Sparkly Clean (May 14, 2016) *Episode 611: Sleepover Party in Fraggle Rock (June 17, 2016) *Episode 612: The Great Big Freeze (June 18, 2016) *Episode 613: Theater Musical Try Outs (July 22, 2016) *Episode 614: 4th of July Picnic Party in Fraggle Rock (July 23, 2016) *Episode 614: The Fraggle Who Cried Ouch (August 19, 2016) *Episode 615: A Real Fast Summer Afternoon (August 20, 2016) *Episode 616: A Spring Cleaning to Remember (September 9, 2016) *Episode 617: The Tidal Wave (September 10, 2016) *Episode 618: The Day the Universe Was Saved (October 28, 2016) *Episode 619: Halloween Party Blast in Fraggle Rock (October 29, 2016) *Episode 620: Nothing to Sneeze At (November 11, 2016) *Episode 621: Silence, Please! (November 12, 2016) *episode 622: Festival of the Bells Again (December 23, 2016) *episode 623: Doc’s Great Adventure (January 3, 2017) Voice Performers and the Major Characters in the Series *John Tartaglia = Gobo Fraggle (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Steve Whitmire = Wembley Fraggle and Sprocket (voices and Puppy Dog barking sound effects) *Dave Goelz = Boober Fraggle, Traveling Matt and Philo (voices) *Karen Prell = Red Fraggle (voice) *Kathryn Mullen = Mokey Fraggle and Cotterpin Doozer (voices) *Cheryl Wagner = Ma Gorg (face and voice), Bonehead Fraggle and Lou Fraggle (voices) *Matt Vogel = Pa Gorg (face and voice, taken over 1 full body character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012), Architect Doozer and Marjorie the Trash Heap (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost last year on Thursday, August 23) *David Rudman = Junior Gorg, Flex Doozer, Turbo Doozer, Fire Chief Fraggle, Herkimer Fraggle, Mean Genie, Beige Fraggle and Gunge (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) * Kevin Clash = Convincing John (voice, taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself) * Bill Barretta = Cantus the Minstrel and Gillis Fraggle (voices, taken over from the late Jim Henson and Richard Hunt) Human Cast Member *Steve Martin = Jerome “Doc” Crystal (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively) New Fraggle Characters With Voice Performers and Guest Voice Performers *Peter Linz = Charle Fraggle, Gobo's brother (voice) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo = Amber Fraggle, Red's cousin (voice) *Joey Mazzarino = Roger Fraggle, Wembley's cousin (voice) *Jennifer Barnhart = Aretha Fraggle, Amber's mother and Red's aunt (voice) *Madison Pettis = Jenna Fraggle, Mokey's cousin (voice) Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the wonderful memories of Don Sahlin (1928-1978), Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), Anthony Minghella (1954-2008), Bernie Brillstein (1931-2008), Del Ankers (1916-2008), the great, talented, Jerry Nelson (1934-2012), Jane Henson (1934-2013), Faz Fazakas (1918-2013), John Henson (1965-2014), Oswald Morris (1915-2014), Lisa Simon (1951-2015), the other Ray Charles (1919-2015) and Stan Freberg (1926-2015). Category:New shows and seasons Category:Shows Category:Fraggle Rock